


【Dickjay】貓與咖啡

by kagami6034



Category: DCeased (DC Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 10:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30121035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagami6034/pseuds/kagami6034
Summary: Jason覺得Dick太關心貓。Dickjay weekend 題目：貓與咖啡+撒嬌的方法＋真是，還真是不坦率。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Kudos: 9
Collections: DickJay Weekend mini events





	【Dickjay】貓與咖啡

**Author's Note:**

  * For [N子](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=N%E5%AD%90).



> 是N子神仙(@ni_ng_dj)的梗!她打了一張超級溫馨的草稿圖。

在聽見房門被關上的聲音後，Jason才睜開一直緊閉的眼睛，先是撇了門口一眼，接著慵懶地從棉被伸出手，抓過床頭櫃上充了一整晚的手機。7：20分，那個賴床鬼這次可真是勤奮又不懈怠，他默默地想。順手拔掉充電線，Jason轉頭望向另一頭被掀開的被子，枕邊空無一人，他忍不住把手放到還殘留有溫度的位置。

四點多才就寢的Dick在一分鐘前便打著哈欠走了出去，從客廳不時傳來走動的窸窣聲還有沖馬桶的水聲，Jason翻了個身把臉埋進枕頭內，試圖忘記身旁的空缺，假裝聽不見那高八度的假音跟洋溢喜悅的讚美。無奈Dick租的這間公寓在隔音上實在不能算有多好，受過義警訓練而比一般人更靈敏的聽力，在此刻完全成為困擾。

隨者時間一分一秒流逝，朦朧的睡意逐漸消失，同時沉重的腦袋也跟著越發清醒了起來。在床上翻來覆去幾次，還滾到屬於Dick的那一側，最終實在睡不著的Jason決定還是起床。

Dick只穿著寬鬆的睡褲蹲在一隻低頭吃著飼料的黑貓面前，原本剛毅的側臉龐配上心滿意足的眼神，柔和地不可思議，那溫柔的神態簡直像父親看孩子能獨自做完某事一樣，充滿慈愛。

Jason靠在門框上注視眼前溫馨的景象。那隻貓吃得有多慢，他就看著Dick的身影有多久。直到他終於受不了開口出聲。

「Dick。」  
「你起來了？這麼早？我吵醒你？」  
「......沒有。我有事要處理。」  
「要出門？路上小心。」

他故意拖長回答的時間，可惜沒多留意的Dick只是順著他的話接下去，頭都沒有轉過來一次，仍是直直盯著進食中的貓咪看。倒是不斷稱讚那隻貓多乖，有好好吃飯。喔，那隻貓開始舔毛洗臉，大概是終於吃飽了。見狀，Dick站起身撿起飼料碗，準備去清洗乾淨。在經過自己旁邊時Jason自動拿過Dick手上的碗盤，在對方還愣著摸不著頭緒時他已經走到流理台前，打開了水龍頭。

「你再去睡一下吧，我來就行了。」  
「謝謝你，Jay。」

像是被這句話給提醒不足的睡眠，Dick猛然打了一個大哈欠，他點點頭準備走回臥室，下個瞬間身體又硬生生轉了半圈回來。洗淨連同昨晚戀人偷懶泡在水槽裡的髒碗盤，Jason回頭看到的是正開著冰箱低頭翻找東西的Dick，他頓時覺得有點惱怒。

「你怎麼還在這？下午不是還要值班？」  
「我還沒拿下週份的鮮食出來退冰，Jay你有整理過冰箱是嗎？你有看到一個黃蓋的保鮮盒，差不多這麼大。」

Jason沒有搭話，只是冷冷地走過去從冷凍庫裡指出Dick在找的鮮食，順便拿出一袋放到餐桌上，準備稍晚泡到水盆裡解凍。

「喔、你幫我分好成一餐一餐裝袋了。」

他還是沒有回應，不過他的情緒都表現在被他大力關上的倒楣門上。Dick搔搔頭，再能無視氣氛他也知道Jason莫名在不悅，而且皺緊的眉間暗示他有越來越生氣的趨勢。他趕忙道了聲"那我再去睡會兒"後溜回相對安全的房間。

目送戀人倉皇而逃的背影，其實根本沒有私事要處理的Jason現在也不可能一起回去睡回籠覺。無事可做下他開始檢查起貓砂的情況，Dick只剷除了結塊的屎尿跟倒新砂進去，砂盆內隱約散發出輕微的臭味，Jason嘆口氣，認命地抱起盆子走向廁所。

等到他清理完便盆放回原位，將小蘇打粉撒入貓砂後，抬起頭時才注意到那隻黑貓不知不覺間踏到自己附近，正姿勢端正的坐在斜前方的矮櫃上，目不轉睛地盯著這邊看，細長的尾巴小幅度甩動。從那雙淺灰中帶琥珀綠的圓眼映照出迷濛的倒影，單膝跪在地上的Jason也瞇起眼睛跟牠對視。

直到電視上的女主播開朗地播報8點的晨間新聞，Jason才猛地回過神來。黑貓的尾巴仍保持搖擺，意識到自己居然在跟一個動物對峙時，他懊惱地悶哼一聲。

而後Jason挫敗地幽幽吐出一句。

「你還真狡猾。」  
「喵－。」

像是給先移開視線的手下敗將嘲諷，黑貓回應似地跟著叫了一下。  
\--  
要說為什麼Dick的公寓多了一隻貓，事情的起因是這樣：Dick隨口答應警局的同事，要幫忙照顧幾天他養的貓。

「我父母去年退休後就一直嚷嚷想搬去中城住。現在他們要搬過去了，但是他們希望在那之前可以全家一起出國旅遊一趟。問題是我們有養貓......有口碑的寵物旅館或是代養人又很難找。」  
「你要去多久？不長的話我可以幫你照顧幾天。而且我有個弟弟有養貓，不懂我還能問他。」

但是他沒想到對方旅行前還真的提著貓籠、貓砂盆、飼料等等的寵物用品上門。當時剛跟戀人溫存完的Dick開門後傻在那裡，同事看到赤裸上身留有新鮮吻痕的好警察也愣住，先發出聲的還是關在外出籠的貓咪。

「我打擾到你了？」  
「也沒有.......。」  
「Dick，你在摸什麼。」

才沖完澡從浴室踏出的Jason從旁側過身探出頭來，看看門口的情況。他只套件白T-shirt跟拳擊短褲，沒有好好擦乾身子便是白色的布料吸水後，貼在鍛鍊緊實的肌肉上曝出底下性感的線條。Dick注意到他的同事正從上到下打量Jason的身材，他不著痕跡地將人擋在身後。同事趕緊轉開視線，尷尬一笑。

在怎麼說都是出社會的成年人士，對方也察覺到Dick大概沒料到真的會麻煩他，他先開口道歉表示自己應該要再次確認，然後又問起Dick說他那位養貓的弟弟能不能幫忙多照顧一隻？看到好警察面露難色他也不強求，提起東西便打算離開。

反倒是Jason主動開口挽留，他聽了幾句便猜測到事情始末。肯定是Dick這爛好人一時口快或是不假思索就答應，現在人家真的來求助才在思考。反正也就不長也不短的兩週，附加代養酬勞及Dick之後幾次的無條件代調班，他們正式接下了這份任務。

萬幸這隻黑貓很好照顧，早晚餵兩餐，為了多讓牠喝點水把其中一餐換成鮮食就好。這些主人都有細心交代，自製的鮮食也跟行李一同交付過來。牠不僅沒有到新環境的焦慮，用逗貓棒領著牠便知道新的廁所跟飲水機放在哪，而且看到關上的房門也不會想去開，窗台上的盆栽沒被推下過，更沒有拿Redhood的頭罩當作貓抓板磨爪，深得Dick跟Jason的心。

很快兩位義警便被這軟趴趴、水做的可愛生物給奪走了心，只不過Jason沒想到他的男友會淪陷到如此之深。為了早晚定時定量，這幾天Dick值勤的時段剛好撞上餵食的時間，他就拜託人在高譚的戀人特地趕來。

起初Jason也無所謂，把愛犬送給Isabel後他的確有點寂寞，很懷念毛小孩的觸感。但是Dick下班打開門先叫的不再是Jason的名字，而是四處找尋那隻黑貓。某次一同夜巡完後他也是說要看看貓的情況如何，連再見都沒說就騎著機車趕回去，留下滿臉疑惑的兩個弟弟看著Redhood。

就連現在也是。

「喵～喵、喵。」

一路睡到中午補回一點睡眠的Dick在被Jason叫醒後，坐在餐桌旁一邊吃著熱騰騰的薯泥跟現煎肉排，一邊拿著逗貓棒耍玩，嘴裡的食物都還沒吞下就配合著黑貓一起喵出可笑的貓叫。提前吃完午餐的Jason在後方清洗廚具，發出特大的康啷聲響，Dick也沒有理會，他的注意力都被黑貓一個漂亮的騰空翻轉給吸引過去。

而大概是玩膩了，那隻黑貓這時跳到桌上，趴在專屬的毛巾上面（因為Jason不準貓上桌，這是妥協後的作法）將腳蜷縮在身體下方，形成吐司條狀後開始睡覺。Dick又伸手撓牠的下巴幾下，聽到貓咪喉頭傳出舒服的咕嚕聲，這才動起停下許久的刀叉，把涼掉的餐點送進口中。

這些舉動都被Jason看在眼裡，他冷冰冰地把手上的熱馬克杯放到戀人手邊。

「咖啡。」  
「嗯。」

滑起手機確認訊息的Dick頭也沒抬，手稍微在桌上摸索一會兒，握到杯耳後看都沒看直接啜飲一口。站在附近偷瞄的Jason在看到對方喝下時挑起眉毛、停頓的表情，內心稍微升起一股期待，結果Dick只是把杯子放回桌上，換成兩手敲打訊息發送。

這下Jason這一週累積的悶悶不樂更是加重。Dick完全不在意他，飯可以吃冷的，連自己特地做了維也納咖啡都沒發覺。早知道就不花時間打發鮮奶油，下次你想喝我也不會再做，他小聲咕噥道。

賭氣的Jason想說乾脆回高譚去算了。雖然很想這樣做，但是Dick的執勤時間會錯過這隻貓今天晚上的飯點，這才是Jason為什麼從昨晚待到現在的原因。可是現在，他真的有種自己有必須在這裡的理由嗎？Jason撇撇嘴，他又不是什麼免費好用的空氣勞動力，不需要時可以無視掉。

期間他假裝忙進忙出地不停從廚房走到客廳，來來回回。Dick都在做自己的事，手偶爾去撫摸那隻貓，沒有分神給他過。

然後注意到時。

「也理理我嘛......喵。」

Jason正從後面抱著Dick，胳膊環住對方的脖頸，下巴抵在蓬鬆的黑髮頂上。

「J、Jay！？」

似乎是被這舉動嚇到的Dick發出一聲怪叫，可是做出動作的本人也嚇得不清，大腦錯愕自己居然會做出這種鬧脾氣般的撒嬌行為。他連忙鬆開手要後退，卻被Dick先一步伸出雙手捧住臉頰而無法逃開，同時對方也後仰起臉瞧著自己因為丟臉而漲紅的臉孔。

「放開啦！」  
「怎麼，是寂寞了？」  
「才不是！放開我，我要回去。」

Dick露出超級開心的傻笑，Jason怒瞪對方，手也拼命想要扒開那明明很溫柔卻又難以剝下的手指。

「"也理理我嘛、喵"？」  
「你這混帳－－－！」

發現Jason的羞恥已經超過臨界點而氣急敗壞，深知"見好就收"這道理的Dick率先放開手，一個箭步站起身後迅速把人拉扯到自己懷裡，在他反抗前先緊緊摟住。

「抱歉呢，讓你寂寞了。」

有些低的嗓音在Jason耳邊響起。

「原諒我，好嗎？」

到剛剛都還煩悶與不快的心情隨著這句一掃而空，Jason一邊暗罵自己的沒用，可是空著的雙手還是誠實地回抱住戀人寬廣的背上。他把頭埋進Dick肩頸裡深吸沐浴乳和那獨有的味道，接著用鼻頭磨蹭幾下，像是動物在跟主人撒嬌示好一樣。Dick被他蹭得癢得發笑，大手撫摸上跟自己不同，那柔順偏直的黑髮。

「Littlewing，有件事我來不及告訴你。」  
「......你不會答應要多照顧幾天吧？」  
「很可惜，不是。」

被Dick稍微推開的Jason不滿地噘起嘴，他還想再多抱一點。可是Dick溫柔地注視著他，湛藍色的眼曈裡溢滿笑意和一點...壞心眼？

「我下午不用去值班了，換成後天早班。」  
「什麼？」

Dick微蹲下來，把手穿過戀人的膝窩後一個使力，將比自己高5公分的弟弟打橫抱起。在穿過臥室的門時Jason還用手抓住門框，不過這徒勞的抵抗隨後就因交疊的雙唇失去效用。

門被碰地關上，Dick用腳勾起門板後將會打擾他們的事物全擋在門外。

**Author's Note:**

> 黑貓無趣地看著暫時的兩位主人拉扯回牠不能踏進的房間，直到那房門關上。牠跳下桌子，回到被折散的陽光給照射得既暖活又柔軟的被窩裡打個哈欠，然後縮成一團。
> 
> 呵，人類情侶。


End file.
